Oxazolidinones are identified as a class of synthetic antimicrobial compounds, and possess activity against a variety of pathogens. Because of the increasing development of bacterial resistance to many antibiotics, oxazolidinones will play an important role in the treatment of infections.
Issues common to many oxazolidinones have been low absorption rate and poor water solubility. The development and administration of prodrugs can at times improve the pharmacological properties of oxazolidinones, as well as other drugs. Development of prodrugs is also often geared to enhancing water solubility, which simplifies the development of pharmaceutical formulations intended for intravenous administration. International Publication Number WO 2005/028473, published Mar. 31, 2005, identifies some possible prodrugs for certain oxazolidinones, namely acyloxymethylcarbamate derivatives according to the Formula (A) disclosed in the above publication:

The variable moieties in Formula (A) are as described in the specification of the above-referenced published application. Forty-two specific compounds were identified as compounds that were synthesized and that fall within the limits of Formula (A).